User talk:Codyn329
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Googledevwoodmark.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Drew1200 (talk) 15:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Cody! I've been wanting to make a wordmark, but haven't had the chance. It looks great! Drewlzoo Done. Drewlzoo I am. :P Drewlzoo Thanks, but there was a couple things I wanted to change for each specific wiki in the future, so I copied and pasted instead of just importing. Thanks, though! :) Drewlzoo Yeah, I need to work on the Google Infobox, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. If I remember correctly, you just put That's probably not right, but I think there's documentation on the template page... There is a wiki for the Chrome Web Store! It's called the Apps Wiki. It's completely inactive, but it was a wiki about apps for all different platforms. Drewlzoo It must have been a glitch in one of your apps, or one in Chrome that is specific to your computer or operating system. That's my guess, at least. I would love it if you helped! :D I do have a lot of WIP. I always end up starting an article, and having to leave before I can finish it. :P Don't worry about the WIP, though, you can edit it anyways. Thanks! Drewlzoo Wow, you got a lot done! :P The main page looks great. :) Drewlzoo I didn't even notice that. Thanks! I have to go now, but I'll add it next time I'm on desktop. :) Drewlzoo Wow, I completely forgot about the Wiki Navigation and templates! D: That's normally the first thing I do when I make a new wiki. XD You certainly do a great job at helping! :P I didn't make the wiki because of the Apps Wiki. A Chrome Web Store Wiki would certainly be cool, but I don't really have the time to start another wiki, especially when there's already another one that can handle the same content. :) Drewlzoo Sure! :P How well do you know how to use the Chrome DevTools? Drewlzoo That's okay. :P If you keep studying like you are, you'll be totally awesome. :) BTW, I've been spending a lot of time learning game development lately. That involved learning C#, and I was surprised by how simple it is. The game development is much harder than the coding, though, but hopefully I'll be able to do something with it by the end of the summer. :) Drewlzoo Aw, that would be great! Hopefully he'll be able to do it eventually. Actually, that's been my plan for awhile. I don't really plan to work for a company, but I've been working towards publishing Android Apps for awhile now. I'm finally just getting to the point where it looks like it may become a possibility. :P I'll be sure to give you any games I complete. I can't wait, either! :D It's so exciting once you finally actually get a good idea. It seems like when you're the guy playing the video games, you have all these awesome ideas, but when you're the guy making them, you can hardly come up with anything. :P Drewlzoo Added. Drewlzoo Go for it! Drewlzoo BTW, if you make the main page look really nice, I may try to sneak it onto the Google Wiki, too. :P Drewlzoo